Cinderheart&Heathertail: The Final Battle
by Foxfire4040
Summary: This is a one shot i did about Cinderheart going a little nuts when Heathertail confesses her love for Lionblaze. Please R&R! Rated T because for a little blood and violence.


**Hi my fellow readers! For some of you who have been wondering, I will update Cinderpools Journey soon, I just haven't had time to update! Stupid school….. And if you haven't read Cinderpools Journey then go read it! Please R&R!**

**Just for the record I LOVE Cinderheart! LionXCinder FTW!**

Cinderheart & Heathertail: The Final Battle

Lionblaze and Cinderheart were patrolling WindClan territory. It was about three moons since the trip to the mountains and they were happy as ever. Cinderheart had finally accepted Lionblaze's power and they were mates again.

"Oh I'm so happy things are back to normal" Lionblaze purred to Cinderheart as they laid down the sent markers.

"Yes, me too." Cinderheart meowed. "I am so happy that we will have the life we've always wanted together. I love you Lionblaze."

Lionblaze was waiting so long to hear that." I love you too."

They were right about to turn back to the camp when a shadowy figure appeared revealing Heathertail.

"H-Heathertail?" Lionblaze gasped. "What are you doing here on ThunderClan territory?"

"Yeah!" Cinderheart got defensive. "Why is this piece of ugly Fox dung on our territory?" Lionblaze saw Cinderheart beginning to snarl. He knew how much the grey warrior hated Heathertail because of her love for Lionblaze.

Heathertail, drawn to Lionblaze's outstandingly handsome face, didn't notice what Cinderheart had said.

"Oh Lionblaze! You know I've never stopped loving you! Please love me oh please! You don't need her! We could have kits together! I love you so much!"

Lionblaze, tempted by her offer but still loving Cinderheart more, turned away from Heathertail. "I'm sorry Heathertail, I don't lov-" His reply was stopped by a yowl of anger from Cinderheart.

"How dare you!" Cinderpelt turned from grey to red. Anger surged through her. It scared Lionblaze deeply. "How dare you love _my_ Lionblaze!"

_You're Lionblaze? I don't think so. _Lionblaze thought but he didn't want to start another fight and lose Cinderheart _again_ so he tried to calm her down.

He was about to say something to Cinderheart when he heard a battle cry from her and she tackled Heathertail.

"No!" Lionblaze cried out. He was too shocked to move. He loved Heathertail but he loved Cinderheart too. They both meant so much to him but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen solid.

"I don't think so honey! He's my man!" Cinderheart sank her teeth into Heathertail neck. Struggling with every breath, Heathertail tried to run but it was no use. Cinderheart clawed her face apart and then left Heathertail spilling blood from her wounds. The most blood ever. Deep dark red gushing through her mouth and spilling endlessly onto the forest floor.

"Cinder-" Lionblaze cried out in a squeak of terror but was cut of by Cinderheart. "She's gone now! You will _never_ be able to touch your precious WindClan warrior ever again! Now come on! Help me through that little scrap of fur somewhere."

Lionblaze, to scared to object, followed Cinderheart to carry Heathertail's body down to the lake. She smelled of blood and sorrow. He could tell that Heathertail wanted him so badly, but didn't want to die like this. He looked at Cinderheart. What had become of her? He didn't understand.

"Drop that dirty little thing over here!" Cinderheart demanded. He did as he was told and set her down gently. Cinderheart, giving him an evil death stare and seeing how lightly Lionblaze put Heathertail down, ripped Heathertail's body in half. Clawing her face so much that Lionblaze saw her bones. _Why is she doing this? Why? _

Cinderheart shoved her body into the water and Heathertail started to sink into the lake with glazed eyes. "Do you see it now?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze evilly. "S-See what?" Lionblaze asked with terror. "She's gone now!" Cinderheart, blood all over her pelt, eyes was shinning with triumph. "Now will be together for ever!" Cinderheart went from happy to furious. "No more of this horrible cat! You must tell no one about this!"

"O-Ok" Lionblaze meowed sadly he could barley help himself from crying.

"Come on!" Cinderheart urged. "We have to get this blood off my pelt! Then we can go back to camp. Lionblaze, wishing he killed her right then but held back from it, helped Cinderheart.

As Cinderheart and Lionblaze padded over to the camp, Cinderheart whispered into Lionblaze's ear "I love you Lionblaze"

"I-I love y-you too." Lionblaze lied. And it will always be a lie forever.


End file.
